Sakura's End
by CMObscure
Summary: Sakura smiled, she guessed this was it. She couldn't find it in herself to regret this though, she had saved them. They would all be happy. She didn't care this was her end, as long as her boys were able to live on. Her last breath left her, and suddenly, it was black. Cover image on any and all of my stories are not mine.


**Disclaimer: What? I don't own Naruto? **

**If you want, listen to grief and sorrow while reading this, or sadness and sorrow. Both will work!**

**SPOILER. SORRY. NOT SORRY.**

This is just seriously… It's been in my head for awhile, and I started tearing up myself while writing this! Enjoy!

I blinked my eyes up at the sky, and quickly closed my eyes… It was too bright to open them.

I felt something pooling on the ground beneath me, it was warm and sticky, and what was the pain I was feeling everywhere.

Suddenly, everything came back to me… Sasuke-kun did it… I'm dying.

The pain was everywhere, but I could feel the empty place in my chest, where he had put his chidori through me…

I heard a bitter laugh, and then I realized, it was me… I was laughing, and I couldn't stop… Here I lay, dying, killed by the man I had just confessed my love for again. Maybe it was pointless… He would never love me like I loved him.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around me… They were all still in the infinite tsukiyomi, and Kakashi had collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Naruto would win, and everyone would live happily, they would get over me. Shishou would get drunk, Shizune would finally find a man, Ino would go and get married, and Naruto would finally realize just how much Hinata loves him.

They would live happily ever after… I laughed again. It just wasn't fair. I wanted to be happy for everyone, but why did I have to fall in love with Sasuke? I would move on, if I could! I love him; I can't get him out of my heart no matter how hard I try! I felt warm salty tears run down my face, burning the cuts. Apparently that's all I could do now. Lie down and accept my fate of being killed by the one I loved.

No, no! Sakura, you are not going to cry yourself to death. You are going to die with dignity, I told myself…

The tears stopped, but I could still feel more blood pooling beneath me. I smiled at the sky.

Maybe… Maybe I can finally gain peace; I had been in turmoil for so long… I didn't want to give up, but it was hopeless.

I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Then they snapped open.

Wait, sky… I looked around, something wasn't right about this. I looked up at the sun. Then it dawned on me. The sun wasn't out, the moon's nowhere in sight. I screamed in fury, he put me in genjutsu, I couldn't believe he had done this to me! Then frowned and thought about it, and of course he would. He's Uchiha Sasuke. He does anything he wants.

I felt hope building in me, this pain, it's not real. It's all in my head. If I can just get out of it!

I put my hands together and concentrated, the word release rang out around me, and then I was back. I shot up and looked around, everything was normal, and this wasn't a genjutsu anymore, and this pain of chakra exhaustion I was feeling was definitely real. I winced as I stood.

"Sakura!" I turned to see Kakashi-sensei, he was near fainting at this point, the medic in me pointed out, and I couldn't have him trying to change my mind.

I knew where Naruto and Sasuke had gone, and it was up to me to save them, I would not let both of them die. Sasuke had to redeem himself, and I vowed to make sure Naruto would live out his life long dream of becoming Hokage.

I turned to Kakashi-sensei and smiled, "Sensei, we both know what I have to do. I'm sorry."

I flash stepped behind him and knocked him out, realizing just how eerily similar this was to what Sasuke had done to me so many years ago.

I started running, even if I was to late to stop them from killing each other, I had a way to save both of them. Lady Chiyo had showed me this many years ago, and I would finally put it to use.

I saw them there, underneath the statues of the First and Madara, I didn't have much time, and I could feel my chakra running out.

I jumped and fell in between them. I looked at their faces, and felt tears. I wouldn't let them down, they would live I swore.

I put a hand on each of their chests and closed my eyes, I smiled, happy I could do this for them. Chakra lit up my hands and I set to healing them, I slowly knit back there skins back together and fixed the broken bones, I felt my chakra giving out and started using my very life force, my hands now glowed white, and I reconnected there arms, restarting the blood flow, and my chakra started pumping through there veins, waking up any residues of their own chakra.

I felt my heart slow, and I recognized I was dying. I restarted their hearts, and I heard them start breathing.

I collapsed in between them and as their eyes opened, I uttered my last words.

"I suppose this is the fate of team 7."

I closed my eyes and my last breath left me. The pain started leaving and I felt a warm sensation. I heard them cry my name, Naruto's tears falling onto my face, and Sasuke-kun held me.

I smiled, were finally together again.

Then it all went black.

**That's all guys! Hope you enjoyed! I'm still working out my writing style, but I'm extremely proud of this**

**Seriously, review! Maybe I'll turn this into a chapter fic if you guys want, but it'll probably end up staying a oneshot!**

**I love you all, and please remember my fictions are usually more along the manga timeline! USUALLÁY.**

**BYE~!**


End file.
